Fansvire
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Sejak dulu, Naruto begitu mengagumi sosok Sasuke yang macan, anggun dan mempesona. Meskipun Sasuke sekarang terlahir sebagai manusia, Naruto tetap mengaguminya. Bersama Nagato, Naruto siap menjalani hidup baru di dunia manusia.-NaruSasu- [Fanfic kolab bersama neng Nagisa Yuuki]


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Chaptered]

Title : Fansvire

Chapter : 01 / ?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Fantasy

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

 **Fanfic collab bareng neng Nagisa Yuuki. Aku bagian chapter ganjil, neng Nagisa bagian chapter genap.**

Sum : Sejak dulu, Naruto begitu mengagumi sosok Sasuke yang macan, anggun dan mempesona. Meskipun Sasuke sekarang terlahir sebagai manusia, Naruto tetap mengaguminya. Bersama Nagato, Naruto siap menjalani hidup baru di dunia manusia.

* * *

Konoha adalah salah satu desa _vampire_ yang masih ada hingga sekarang. Semua penduduknya adalah _pure vampire._ Manusia biasa tidak bisa memasuki Konoha, karena desa ini tersembunyi di balik hutan angker dengan kabut yang sangat tebal. Penduduk Konoha juga dilarang untuk menyusup ke pemukiman manusia. Aturan itu sudah berlaku sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih bayi.

Penduduk Konoha beristirahat saat matahari terik dan beraktivitas di malam hari. Perputaran waktu di Konoha tidak sama dengan waktu di dunia manusia. Sehingga tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu.

Penduduk Konoha tidak memangsa manusia. Mereka hanya meminum sedikit darah hewan -tidak sampai membunuh hewan tersebut. Tapi, sebagian besar penduduk Konoha adalah vegetarian. Termasuk keluargaku.

Yo! Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto. Umurku 260 tahun. Konon, perbandingan umur _vampire_ dengan manusia adalah 1 berbanding 20. Jadi, jika secara manusia, umur dan fisikku terlihat seperti anak belasan tahun.

Sudah sangat lama, aku mengagumi Sasuke -kakak iparku. Sasuke adalah pria macan *manis cantik*, anggun dan mempesona. Tapi sayangnya, dia bodoh. Dia bodoh karena mau menikahi kakakku, Karin.

"Seharusnya kau menikahiku, Sasuke!" seruku sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke di foto pernikahannya yang terpasang di dinding ruang keluarga. Di foto itu, Sasuke sungguh macan, anggun dan mempesona! Meskipun umurnya sudah empat digit.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bangga terlahir sebagai wanita...ohohoho..." Karin tertawa setan sambil bergelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum memandangi Karin.

Sial! Aku sangat iri pada Karin!

"Suamiku, ayo kita buat anak!" ajak Karin yang membuat rasa iriku meledak.

"Ini tidak adil, ibu peri!" ratapku sambil duduk bersimpuh memandangi bulan dari jendela. "Ibu peri, mengapa Sasuke terlahir sebagai pria?"

Bagai kilat, Sasuke sudah terjongkok di hadapanku. Poni panjangnya menutupi mata kirinya yang unik dan tidak senada dengan warna mata kanannya. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepalaku sambil tersenyum tipis. Jantungku berdebar-debar, seakan ingin meledak.

Sasuke! Mengapa kau begitu macan, anggun dan mempesona?

"Cepat besar ya, adik kecilku!" Sasuke tersenyum jahil mengejekku. Jika dia bukan Sasuke yang kukagumi, mungkin aku sudah men _dribble_ nya ke tong sampah.

"Hn! Adik kecilku ini pasti akan tumbuh perkasa!" Aku berdiri sehingga posisi wajah Sasuke tepat di bawah perutku. Dengan bangga mencondongkan 'adikku' di hadapannya. "Saat itu pula, siapkan lubangmu untuk kusod..." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapanku, Karin menarik kerah bajuku dan melemparku keluar jendela.

Sayapku belum sempat keluar, sehingga aku mendarat mulus di kolam ikan. Beruntung, aku adalah _vampire._ Jika tidak, mungkin tubuhku sudah hancur saat Karin melemparku tadi.

Dari jendela lantai dua itu, aku bisa melihat Karin menjulurkan jari tengahnya padaku.

"Ibu peri! Ini tidak adil! Tidak adil!" Aku memukul-mukul air di kolam, hingga wajahku terciprat air.

Karin adalah satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tersisa. Orang tua kami telah lama meninggal, saat pertempuran _vampire_ melawan _Hunter_ -sekelompok manusia pembasmi _vampire._ Saat ini, Karin telah berumur 660 tahun. Selisih umur kami cukup jauh, sehingga dia selalu menganggapku bocah.

Karinlah yang lebih dulu bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Sasuke. Sasuke bukan penduduk asli Konoha, dia adalah _vampire_ pengembara yang tidak ingat dengan asal-usulnya. Mengingat Sasuke adalah _vampire_ 'tua' dan tidak berbahaya, maka penduduk Konoha menerima keberadaannya.

Awalnya aku menyukai wanita berdada besar, tapi hanya karena mengintip Sasuke mandi, aku langsung membelok. Belum pernah aku melihat makhluk sesempurna Sasuke. Dia begitu macan, anggun dan mempesona.

Tidak rugi, jika aku begitu mengaguminya!

* * *

Manusia mengandung bayi hanya selama 9 bulan. Tapi _vampire_ membutuhkan waktu 6 tahun untuk menghasilkan bayi.

Karin telah hamil lima tahun, tapi aku masih mengharapkan cinta Sasuke. Umur dan wujudku memang masih bocah, tapi pikiranku sudah dewasa. Beberapa ratus tahun lagi, aku akan tumbuh menjadi pria perkasa.

Aku pasti akan menikahimu, Sasuke!

"Kau mengkhayal lagi, kecebong?" ejek Karin yang bisa membaca pikiranku. Karin selalu memanggilku 'kecebong', hanya karena aku tubuhku yang kecil dan pendek.

Aku membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahku.

 _"Honey,_ waktunya minum susu!" Sasuke datang membawakan segelas susu untuk Karin.

"Ya, sayangku!" sahut kami kompak. Aku terbang dengan mengepakkan sayap hitamku ke arah Sasuke. Tapi dengan sekali jentikan jari, Karin lebih dulu sampai dan meneguk habis susunya.

Huh! Lagi-lagi aku kalah cepat darinya!

"Adik kecilku, mau minum susu juga?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke sama usilnya dengan Karin, menganggapku bocah.

"Mau! Aku mau susumu, Sasuke!" Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menyentuh Sasuke.

Tapi Karin malah menendangku hingga keluar dari jendela yang sudah tidak berkaca. Kaca jendela rumah kami yang rusak tidak pernah diperbaiki, karena setiap kali aku menggoda Sasuke dengan kalimat mesum, Karin selalu melempar atau menendangku ke jendela.

Benar-benar wanita sadis! Tapi aku tidak pernah membencinya, karena dia kakakku.

* * *

Malam ini, Sasuke mengajariku ilmu sihir. Sebelum pergi berlatih, Karin mengancamku untuk tidak berbuat aneh-aneh pada Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi aku akan berusaha menahan diri.

Aku tidak pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk melatihku, karena kutahu fisik dan staminanya sudah tidak muda lagi.

Sasuke mulai mengajariku teleportasi.

"Kunci utamanya hanya pemusatan _chakra_ dan konsentrasi." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Pikirkan satu tujuan dan..." Dalam satu jentikan jari, Sasuke sudah berada di atas pohon. Setiap jentikan jari, Sasuke berpindah-pindah tempat.

Mulutku tidak bisa menutup rapat melihat pertunjukan sihir Sasuke. Aku bertepuk tangan terkagum-kagum padanya.

"Nah! Sekarang giliranmu, adik kecilku!"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, mendengus kesal atas panggilan itu.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, menungguku untuk memulai. Aku harus menguasai sihir yang diajarkan Sasuke, agar dia mau mengajariku terus.

Kupusatkan chakra di tubuhku, berkonsentrasi penuh dan memikirkan satu tempat tujuan, yaitu...

 _Whooss!_

Aku tiba-tiba saja sudah bergelayutan di leher Sasuke.

"Ehehehe..." cengirku memandangi wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat. Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya.

"Ingat pesan kakakmu, adik kecilku!" tegur Sasuke. Segera aku memundurkan bibirku. Kembali berkonsentrasi dan berpindah ke satu tempat.

Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku malah memikirkan langit yang gelap tanpa bintang? Tanpa sadar, aku sudah melayang tinggi di atas langit.

"Whuaa!" teriakku panik karena tidak bisa memunculkan sayapku. Aku jatuh begitu cepat. "Ibu peri!" teriakku sambil mengepak-ngepakkan lenganku sebagai pengganti sayap. Sungguh upaya yang bodoh.

"Seharusnya kau memanggil namaku, bukan ibu peri!" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan memelukku dari belakang. Dalam sekejap, kami sudah menginjakkan kaki di tempat semula.

Aku jatuh terduduk karena kakiku begitu gemetar. Rasa takutku pada ketinggian membuatku terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, adik kecilku?"

Ditambah dengan panggilan 'adik kecil', membuatku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku. Aku ingin cepat dewasa, ibu peri!

Sasuke menarikku dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggungku agar isakanku berhenti. Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat, membenamkan wajahku ke dada ratanya yang tidak empuk. Tapi aku bisa merasakan putingnya di pipiku..ehehehe...

"Kelak, aku pasti akan menikahimu, Sasuke!"

"Kelak, kau pasti akan membenciku, adik kecilku!"

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Kau sungguh macan, anggun dan mempesona, Sasuke~"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menarik bahuku agar dia bisa menatapku. Dia menyentil keningku.

"Kau terlalu sering mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

* * *

Karin telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki berambut merah. Mereka menamai bayi itu Nagato. Nagato memiliki sepasang mata unik yang sama dengan mata kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke begitu mencintaiku, sehingga bayi kalian dinamakan 'Nagato'! Nama yang mirip dengan namaku! ohohoho!" Aku tertawa bangga menaiki kursi sambil membusungkan dada. Memanas-manasi Karin yang sedang duduk menyusui Nagato. Sampai Nagato beranak-cucupun, cintaku pada Sasuke tidak akan pudar.

Karin menghembuskan nafas api, sehingga kursi yang kunaiki terbakar. Aku melompat turun agar tidak ikut terbakar.

"'Nagato' lebih baik daripada 'Ramen' atau 'Udon' pilihanmu!"

Padahal 'Ramen' atau 'Udon' memiliki makna yang jelas. Nama yang menggiurkan dan membuat kenyang bagi yang mendengarkannya.

"Nagato itu nama sahabat seperjalanan Sasuke," jelas Karin menyangkal pemikiranku.

Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya padaku. Seolah aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak curhat. Apa mungkin karena umur kami yang terpaut sangat jauh?

Ibu peri, mengapa umur Sasuke begitu tua?

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian, terjadi peperangan sesama kaum _vampire._ Selompok _vampire_ jahat yang dikenal dengan sebutan Akatsuki, datang menghancurkan desa Konoha di malam purnama. Mereka sangat kuat, bahkan bisa mengalahkan kepala desa kami, hingga lenyap menjadi abu.

Sasuke berjuang mati-matian demi melindungi Karin, Nagato dan aku. Aku sungguh benci dengan kondisiku! Bocah penakut yang tidak pandai menguasai sihir, yang hanya menjadi beban.

Karin tidak bisa berdiam diri, memintaku untuk menjaga Nagato. Sebelum pergi menyusul Sasuke, Karin membuat lingkaran sihir untuk melindungi kami. Aku hanya berdiri mematung, melihat kobaran api di mana-mana, mendengarkan jerit tangis yang menyakitkan, satu-persatu tubuh penduduk desa lenyap menjadi abu.

Tanah tempat kuberpijak mulai bergetar.

"ARGH!" Aku menjerit terpejam, menutup telingaku rapat-rapat. Nagato bahkan menangis dalam pelukanku.

Ini hanya mimpi! Ini hanya mimpi!

Ibu peri, tolong bangunkan aku!

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku terangkat. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kusadari bahwa aku tengah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sambil melindungi kami, Sasuke bertarung melawan dua musuh. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka dan mengeluarkan darah hitam. Sasuke sudah terlalu tua untuk bertarung.

"Jangan takut, adik kecilku! Aku akan melindungi kalian." Dia sempat-sempatnya tersenyum padaku.

"Kuchi kuchi kuchi~" Sasuke bahkan sempat menggelitiki dagu Nagato hingga tertawa gemas.

Kawanan musuh yang lain, kembali datang menyerang. Sasuke meletakkan kami di tempat yang aman. Berjalan mendekati kawanan musuh.

 _"Amaterasu!"_ seru Sasuke yang membuat tubuh musuh tiba-tiba terbakar api hitam. Kawanan musuh itu berhasil dimusnahkan hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke memuntahkan darah hitam dari mulutnya. Dia sudah mencapai batas.

"Sasuke!" Aku berniat menghampiri Sasuke, tapi dia mengarahkan tangannya. Memunculkan empat dinding kaca yang mengotaki kami. Aku tidak bisa memecahkan dinding kaca yang tipis ini. "Sasuke!"

Terasa guncangan yang begitu kuat, menumbangkan pohon-pohon di sekitar. Sebatang pohon tumbang menimpa Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriakku sehingga Nagato kembali menangis.

 _WhoooS!_

Sasuke tiba-tiba telah berpindah ke hadapanku. Dia terjongkok, menyamakan tinggiku. Tangan kanannya terarah menyentuh dinding kaca.

"Aku hanya bisa memindahkan kalian," lirih Sasuke menatapku dan Nagato dengan sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia menyandarkan keningnya ke dinding kaca. Aku tidak ingin dia mati karena melindungi kami.

"Jika kau mati, bagaimana aku bisa hidup?" Kuletakkan tanganku ke dinding kaca, sejajar dengan telapak tangannya yang lebih besar dariku.

Mata Sasuke memejam.

"Nagato menangis lagi! Bagaimana cara mendiamkannya?"

Sasuke masih tidak meresponku. Darah hitam pekat mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!" teriakku sambil membenturkan keningku ke dinding kaca. Tidak peduli kepalaku berdenyut nyeri karena kebodohanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, sebelum aku menikahinya!

Sasuke akhirnya membuka mata. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Meskipun wajahnya terluka dan bernoda darah, dia tetap macan, anggun dan mempesona.

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang akan datang, Naruto!" Tubuh Sasuke perlahan menghilang saat sebuah sinar yang begitu menyilaukan menghantam punggungnya.

Itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia memanggil namaku.

* * *

Aku merasa bahwa aku tidur terlalu lama, sudah saatnya aku untuk bangun. Kupaksakan mataku untuk terbuka, mengerjap berkali-kali agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Langit malam yang berbintang, padang ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi, serta sebuah danau yang lumayan luas. Tidak ada seorangpun di sini, hanya ada aku dan seorang bocah mungil -kira-kira berumur 100 tahun, sedang tertidur pulas mendekapku. Bocah itu tidak berpakaian, aku bisa merasakan tonjolan 'adik'nya di perutku. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah, mengingatkanku pada Nagato.

Apa mungkin dia Nagato?

Aku langsung membangunkan bocah itu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa pakaian yang kukenakan ini sangat sempit dan kekecilan. Aku seperti tumbuh.

"Nguuh!" Bocah itu tersentak bangun karena aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Nagato? Apa kau Nagato?" Aku merasakan bahwa suaraku agak berat, tidak secempreng dulu.

"Boo! Boobooboo! Daaa!" Bocah itu tiba-tiba menangis sambil berguling-guling di tanah. Tidak peduli telah membuat tubuh telanjangnya kotor.

"Kuchi kuchi kuchi~" Aku menggelitiki dagu bocah itu. Ajaibnya, dia mau berhenti menangis dan malah tertawa girang.

Astaga, ibu peri! Bocah ini benar-benar Nagato! Anak Karin dan Sasuke!

Eh? Sasuke?

Karena menyebut nama Sasuke, aku jadi teringat dengan penyerangan yang terjadi di Konoha. Itu semua bukan mimpi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Mengapa kami bisa terdampar di tempat ini?

 _"Aku hanya bisa memindahkan kalian."_

Apa Sasuke memindahkan kami ke tempat yang lebih aman dan jauh dari pertempuran? Lalu? Tempat apa ini? Ini bukan Konoha!

 _SreeeK SreeeK_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan semak ilalang yang bergerak-gerak. Tampak sesosok bocah manusia yang sama besar dengan Nagato. Mengenakan _yukata_ biru sambil menggenggam kipas _uchiwa,_ tangan yang lainnya menggenggam plastik transparan berisi air dan seekor ikan koi. Bocah manis berambut unik seperti pantat ayam. Mata bulat bocah itu mengerjap memandangi kami bergantian. Keningnya juga berkerut.

"Papapapa kyaaaa!" Nagato menjerit senang sambil bertepuk tangan melihat bocah itu.

Aku merasa bocah itu mirip Sasuke. Kulitnya yang putih, rambut hitam senada dengan warna matanya. Ditambah lagi dengan reaksi Nagato.

Mulut bocah itu menganga dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"PEDOFILIA!" teriaknya sambil memukuliku dengan kipas.

Astaga, ibu peri! Hanya karena Nagato bugil, aku malah disangka pedofil!

"Tenang, adik kecil! Aku bukan pedofil!" Aku merebut kipas dari tangan bocah itu. "Aku ibu peri!"

Aku sungguh buruk dalam hal memulai kebohongan.

"Ibu peri?" Kening bocah itu mengerut, matanya melirik Nagato yang masih terlungkup di tanah.

"Aku ibu peri dan dia bayi peri. Bayi peri biasanya tidak berpakaian." Kuharap bocah manis ini percaya begitu saja dengan perkataanku.

"Mengapa kalian tidak memiliki sayap? Peri biasanya memiliki sayap untuk terbang."

"Kami memiliki sayap, tapi kami tidak boleh memperlihatkannya pada manusia."

"Mengapa?" Matanya membulat ingin tahu.

"Jika sayap kami terlihat oleh manusia, kami tidak bisa kembali ke surga."

Ayolah, bocah! Percaya sajalah!

"Kalian bisa sihir?"

Tanpa menjawab, aku mengangkat Nagato. Mendekatkan wajah Nagato ke wajah bocah itu.

"Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki mata seunik ini."

Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjap mengamati Nagato.

"Papapapa, boobooboo!" Semoga bocah itu tidak menanyakan arti ucapan Nagato ini.

"Kuchi kuchi kuchi~" bocah itu tersenyum sambil menggelitiki dagu Nagato, sehingga Nagato menjerit bahagia.

Aku sangat yakin bahwa bocah ini adalah Sasuke! Tapi, Sasuke _pure vampire,_ bukan manusia!

"Apa namamu Sasuke?"

"Hn. Namaku Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mulutku terbuka lebar mendengar jawaban bocah ini.

 _"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang akan datang, Naruto!"_

Apa ini berarti bahwa Sasuke telah lenyap dan kini terlahir kembali menjadi manusia?

"Bayi peri sungguh menggemaskan! Bolehkah aku merawatnya, ibu peri?" pinta bocah yang baru kuketahui bernama Sasuke.

Dia bukan bayi peri! Dia anakmu, Sasuke!

"Kau boleh merawatnya, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan keberadaan kami."

"Hn. Aku berjanji!" Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingking mungilnya ke jari kelingkingku dan juga Nagato.

Setidaknya Sasuke mengubah pandangannya terhadapku, dari pedofil menjadi ibu peri.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Sebenarnya mau pake Gaara, tapi Gaara matanya ijo, gak sama dengan warna mata Karin dan Sasuke. Ya udah pake nagato. :v

Sebenarnya lagi, judulnya mau 'Ibu Peri', tapi malah 'Fansvire'. :v


End file.
